


fear

by junjing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock btw, nothing happens dont expect anything, uh hi idk i was just daydreaming about this one night and then poOOof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjing/pseuds/junjing
Summary: zhangjing doesn't know why he's suddenly so scared of yanjun





	fear

perhaps it was his dimples

 

perhaps it was his handsome face

 

perhaps it was his cold jokes

 

perhaps it was his fierce look and furrowed eyebrows

 

he really doesn’t know specifically what it is about yanjun that zhangjing is suddenly so fearful of

 

in fact, everything about yanjun fascinates zhangjing

 

but now, with just merely a glance of him, zhangjing’s legs start to shake, his heart races, and his palms sweat profusely

 

all out of fear

 

what’s funny is, he’s been best friends with yanjun ever since they have gotten to know each other in the banana culture building

 

there’s really no reason for him to suddenly be so scared of yanjun

 

no reason at all

 

back then, they are assigned to share a dorm, yanjun is quiet and zhangjing is loud

 

although yanjun is puzzling at first, zhangjing is able to slowly figure him out and get closer to him

 

just like that, they are able to share their innermost feelings and thoughts and anxieties with each other

 

it’s been a year already since they’ve come to know each other

 

why is it that zhangjing has suddenly become so scared of yanjun?

 

“hey, you zhangjing,” with just the sound of his voice, zhangjing jumps

 

he turns around and yanjun gives him a weird look

 

“yeah?” he makes eye contact for longer than a second and his eyes start to shake and roam around everywhere _but_ at yanjun

 

“uhh,” yanjun clears his throat, “wanna go to the convenience store?”

 

_just the two of us?_

 

zhangjing’s question gets stuck in his throat. he’s afraid of what can happen with just the two of them alone

 

it’s so odd, he’s spent so much time alone with yanjun already yet why is he suddenly so scared now?

 

he takes too long to answer, and he can’t help but feel guilty

 

zhangjing doesn’t like to turn people down, especially for such a selfish and irrational reason

 

 _just go with him, it’s yanjun, he won’t hurt_ _you_

 

“yeah, sure,” he nods slightly, his head down and eyes focused on the hardwood floor

 

yanjun’s shadow gets closer to him, his towering and warm build looming over the small and helpless zhangjing

 

zhangjing gulps audibly, watching yanjun raise his arm

 

his palms become sweaty,

 

and so does his back, his neck, his forehead

 

_why is it suddenly so hot here?_

 

he squeezes his eyes shut in fear of what is to come

 

yanjun places his hand on zhangjing’s forehead ever so gently, and zhangjing tries his best not to flinch too hard

 

zhangjing swears his heart is beating too fast for it to be considered normal or even healthy

 

he hasn’t even done cardio today yet

 

or he has no intention to do so at all, actually

 

and it wouldn’t make sense for it to beat so fast now because he’s just standing still

 

_damn, why is yanjun so scary?_

 

really, the right question to ask is: why is yanjun making zhangjing feel this way?

 

“you feel really hot,” zhangjing’s eyes are still squeezed shut and he misses yanjun’s concerned gaze for him

 

“maybe you should just stay in here, okay?” yanjun sounds so disappointed

 

zhangjing feels his racing heart crack

 

he quickly looks up, and shakes his head

 

“no, i’m okay,” zhangjing sounds breathless, “i promise”

 

yanjun puts his hand down back to his side

 

“we can just go next time when you feel better, okay?” yanjun’s voice sounds so soft, so gentle, so warm

 

zhangjing feels something explode in his stomach he has never felt before

 

he cannot tell if it's more painful than being hungry or bloated

 

he doesn't know what it is, but he does know that it happened because of yanjun

 

zhangjing feels himself become even more scared of yanjun

 

_he's being so nice, it makes no sense!_

 

he feels his entire body warm up even more, and his legs can barely keep him standing

 

“rest up, alright?” yanjun ruffles zhangjing’s hair before leaving him alone

 

and just then does zhangjing feels his legs weaken and shake like jelly as he ungracefully falls on his bed

 

he clutches his shirt on the left side where his heart beats out of control

 

zhangjing cannot decipher exactly what he is feeling

 

_yanjun has always been a nice and handsome and wonderful best friend,_

 

_so why is it that i'm suddenly so scared of him?_


End file.
